How The Mighty Have Fallen
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: After banishing her servants and advisors, Azula struggles to face the battle within herself. And what does her relationship with a certain waterbender have to do with it all? Katara x Azula one-shot Crack Pairing


She stood in front of her large mirror trying to sort her hair into her regular topknot. Of course she shouldn't have being doing this, that is if those servants hadn't chosen to betray her on the day of her coronation. She grabbed the red ribbon off her dresser and began to tie it.

Azula thought about all the traitors that had hurt and betrayed her over the last week. First had been that scum she called her brother. It came as no surprise to her when her father had told her of the events that happened on the Solar Eclipse; she had figured that Zu-Zu would have walked off sooner or later. The next two traitors she had been most shocked about. When Mai refused to stop helping Zuko that was bad enough, Azula had thought _'It's ok, I don't need her. I still have Ty Lee after all.' _But then she felt her body go numb. Ty Lee had blocked her chi. Her betrayal by her best friends had hurt and Azula, for the first time in her life felt emotional pain.

She looked at herself in the mirror and realised her finder was caught in the knot. Frustrated she snarled and violently yanked her finger out. It wasn't just the sloppiness she showed in fixing her hair that had enraged her. At the same time she was raging about a certain person that had betrayed and broken her heart.

Azula thought back to the good times she and her waterbender had shared before it all went so wrong. She had offered her the chance to leave the Avatar and join her in the Fire Nation. She told Katara how she was going to be crowned Fire Lord and that once her father was least expecting it she would overthrow him and then finally they could be together. But Katara had been foolish and stuck by her precious Avatar, saying that she wanted the war to end with the freedom of the nations and that she would not leave her friends behind. Azula couldn't see her reasoning and the two began to quarrel. It ended with Azula screaming at Katara as she walked off. They had broken up, and it had hurt more than ever.

Azula snapped out of her trance and reached for the scissors whilst grabbing the bangs of hair in front of her face. "Alright hair, It's time to face your doom!" She rapidly began cutting the strands, grinning insanely at herself in the mirror. Bent on her hatred she imagined cutting Katara's heart into shreds, just like what she had did to hers.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair." Azula knew that voice. It was her mothers. She felt more emotional pain as she remembered that her mother had chosen Zuko over her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled becoming more enraged by the minute.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation."

"Don't pretend to act proud! I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster." Azula despised that word. Katara had told her of her mother and how when she was still alive they had so many fun memories together. Azula envied how Katara had had a normal relationship with her mother. Katara herself had asked of Azula's mother, but Azula made up some lie saying she was in the colonies. Ursa's voice remained calm as she continued to speak;

"No I think you're confused. All your life you have used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." Azula stared at herself in the mirror, part of her knew that what her mother said was true but she refused to accept it.

"But what choice do I have! Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way! Even you fear me."

"No I love you Azula, I do." Those three words. How she hated them. The last time she heard them was from a certain waterbender's mouth. It was too much for Azula to handle. Tears streaming down her face, she grasped the hair brush and violently struck the mirror with it. It shattered into millions of pieces leaving shards of glass all over the floor. She crumbled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The shattered glass had cut her arm and a drop a blood began running down her hand staining the sleeve of her robe, a dark crimson.

Eventually sometime she managed to haul herself up and get ready for the coronation. She did her hair even if it was messy, put on her battle armour and cloak. She was ok. She'd be crowned Firelord and overthrow her father and Katara would see what mistake she'd made in not joining her. She quickened her pace as she stumbled down the hall. The Fire sages arrived and told her they were ready to start. Azula knelt on the steps waiting for her destiny to begin. The old sage lifted the Firelord hairpin in the air.

"By the power vested by Phoenix King Ozai I now crown you Firelord...." Azula was getting impatient now. Why couldn't these old fools get on with it?

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" A loud animal roar snapped her from her thoughts. It was the Avatar's Bison and riding it was her pathetic brother and _Katara._ Zuko jumped off the creature and said some cheesy dramatic line about he was going to become Firelord. Azula couldn't help but mock him.

"You're hilarious." Her golden eyes glanced over at Katara. Her face was currently unreadable. She looked angry but somewhat concerned....wait what was she thinking? That peasant didn't love her anymore in fact she hated her. Azula's assumptions were confirmed when Katara fiercely told her;

"And you're going down!" Azula stood up and ignored Katara's comment and how much it hurt inside.

"You want to be Firelord? Fine! Let's settle this, just you and me brother the showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" This was her chance, she'd finally get rid of Zuko, and once she did, she'd dispose of that back stabbing water peasant. Fortunately for Azula, Zu-Zu accepted her challenge. She grinned at them both madly. She herself could tell she was losing her grip on her mind. And so it began, Azula and Zuko knelt at opposite ends. She stood up and pulled the cloak off.

"Sorry it has to end this way brother."

"No you're not." He replied. Azula swayed left and right. Her body wobbled and her eyes madly watched Zuko. She got into an unsteady stance and brought her hands in front of her to shoot a large blue flame at him. Zuko made a swift array of orange flames to block her attack. The two flames collided into a swirl of blue and orange that lit up the sky. Katara watched in awe as the two firebenders fought each other to the death. That was what Katara was worried about. She knew that one of them would die, Zuko or Azula, her friend or ex-lover. She grew more and more anxious as Azula barely dodged one of Zuko's attacks. Azula began propelling herself forward rapidly firing at her brother. She was growing tired and Zuko knew it. Her attacks had become sloppier and she was not the perfect composed firebending prodigy she had once been. Zuko continued firing at Azula until one of his attacks hit her dead on. Azula stumbled, smacked into the ground and rolled over. She pulled herself up, her hair now hanging loosely and growled at Zuko.

"No lightning today? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko was really pissing Azula off. His smugness enraged her anger even more.

"Oh I'll show you lightning!" she rapidly made all the right motions and began building up the lightning's strength. She began to realise that Zuko was just encouraging her so he could redirect it back. Oh she'd show Zuko and Katara not to mess with her. Wait Katara was standing there. She knew just how to get Zu-Zu hurt. She moved her finger tips from Zuko and fired the lightning at Katara. She saw the horror and pain in Katara's eyes as the lightning grew nearer. But just like Azula had predicted Zuko jumped in front of it and took the blow. He fell to the floor clutching his chest in pain.

"Zuko!" Katara cried. She ran towards him but was blocked by a wall of blue fire. She looked towards Azula who was laughing maniacally and running towards her. Katara wondered what had made the person she loved turn into such a monster. Azula landed next to her and grinned.

"One down, one to go!"

"Azula wait can't we talk about this?" Katara pleaded as she jumped out the way of one of Azula's lightning attacks.

"Talk as in how everyone in my life hurt me? How my mother thought I was a monster and how Mai, Ty Lee and you abandoned me for my pathetic excuse of a brother?"

"I didn't leave you for Zuko! I did it for the sake of the world! Can't you see how bad the Fire nation has affected the other nations? And I know you hate your brother but at least let me heal him!" She ran towards Zuko her hand covered in water. But once again a blue flame blocked her way. Azula now stood on the roof, powering up a lightning blast.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zu-Zu if you don't mind!" Katara rolled out the way and hid behind the pillar. She noticed the water underneath her and the chain hanging from the wall. Azula turned the corner and saw Katara. Finally she'd be able to get rid of her.

"There you are filthy peasant!" Katara's eyes glared at the princess. She fired multiple water whips at Azula. Azula rolled onto the grate and pointed her fingers at Katara. The waterbender raised her arms and froze the water around them. Azula's fingers were mere inches away from Katara's face. Quickly she unfroze herself and chained Azula's hands behind her. She brought down the water around them and both she and Azula gasped for air. Azula was defeated, and struggled against the chains on her wrists.

"Don't do this Katara! Don't throw away everything we have. Release me and I can be Firelord with you beside me! Together we can rule the world!" Azula began laughing insanely again. Katara ignored her and healed Zuko. It was too much for Azula to handle, and she succumbed to her madness. Blue flames fired out of her mouth and nostrils and the force of them caused her to fall awkwardly on her side. She screamed out in distress and tears rolled down her face for a second time today. She curled herself into a ball and began talking to herself between her sobs.

"I'm....a....monster, mother was...right! No wonder....she left!" Katara and Zuko watched her, full of pity. Katara felt water drip down her cheek and realised she was crying. She wanted to forget all that had happened and go to Azula and comfort her. But she couldn't bring herself to look at those golden eyes. Katara couldn't watch no more it was tearing her apart. She buried her face in Zuko's shoulder and cried over the loss of her former lover.

* * *

Well there's my second Avatar Fic done! I was thinking about turning this into a story rather than a one-shot, but we'll see how the reviews go first.

Oh and Azula x Katara is the best Avatar crack pairing, it's grown on me a lot.

Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan and not me unfortunatley


End file.
